His World
by GrooBear
Summary: Hank x Reader. You and Hank mean everything to eachother. That being said, you decide to surprise him with something nice.


Before Hank had even gotten to his office, he knew it was going to be a terrible day. One of the reasons being that you weren't going to be there today since you had the day off. He absolutely HATED when you weren't there!

You were, as he's expressed to you before, his light. In fact, you could say the same about him. You've both saved each other. He saved you from yourself and you saved him from himself. If you both didn't believe in soulmates before, you damn well believe in them now. There's hardly a minute that goes by when he doesn't think of you or even the things he'd like to do to you...

"Good Morning, Lieutenant." Connor said, snapping Hank out of his thoughts.

Hank grunts in response.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

"What, Connor," Hank said in obvious annoyance. He loved that damn android like his own kid but he sure did get on his nerves.

"Are you aroused? I'm noticing you have high levels of dopamine which.."

Connor wasn't able to finish his statement before Hank almost spit out his coffee and managed to sputter out, "Fuck, Connor! What the fuck!? Don't...don't ask me shit like that...Jesus Christ!"

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I requested that I ask you something personal and you approved so I only thought that it was permitted."

"Yeah, well, too personal!" Hank responded and began the long boring day ahead of him.

~—~

You had the day off so you decided you were going to do something nice for your favorite and most handsome being to ever walk this earth. You just weren't sure what to do though.

'I'll start by cleaning this place I suppose' you think to yourself, looking around at Hanks distasteful apartment. You went to put away some folded laundry in his dresser drawer when you noticed something at the bottom. It was a picture of you and him around the time you two first met. It was taken at a company Christmas party just over 1 year and a half ago.

_You had just started a month or so prior and Hank was less than pleased to be at the event so you decided to cheer him up. You grabbed a Santa hat, which you already had on, and placed it on his handsome little head._

"_Cute, y/n, real cute," Hank said trying hard to hide his amusement._

"_Come on, don't be so bleh!" You stated chuckling. You decided to up the ante. Reaching into your pocket, you grab the piece of mistletoe you were hiding (silently hoping you could use it on him) and stood close to him and hanging it over your heads. He raised an eyebrow at you._

"_Oh! What's that? I think that's mistletoe Hank and you know what that means..." you almost whisper the ending of your sentence. You weren't sure what gave you this boost of confidence, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else..._

"_I don't know if you've noticed but I dont play by the rules.." Hank said trying to make up an excuse not to lean in to you because if he did, it would completely unravel him. Ever since he first laid eyes on you, this is all he's thought about. And you can say the same._

"_It's not rules, Hank...It's tradition..." you speak very softly. You know he won't budge but you see a sort of conflict in him. Unsure of what conflict it is, you hear him say "Y/n.." almost as a warning. That doesn't stop you. You close the distance, lips crashing together. You feel his hand lightly come up to your cheek. Things start to escalate quick within you both when all of a sudden..._

'_FLASH'...a light blinds you both as you look up to the person behind the camera. _

"_Aww!" the camerawoman says looking up to see yours and Hanks stunned looks._

"_Oh, sorry, I'm just here to take photos for the municipal board. Saw a perfect moment and wanted to capture it. I think you ought to keep this one...Merry Christmas!" The girl says handing over the instant print photo of the two of you and walking away._

_You look at eachother, nervously chuckling, before leaning in for another kiss..._

"Aww...He kept it..", you whisper to yourself, feeling the prick of tears. You then realized what you were going to do next. Throwing on your shoes and Hanks detroit hoodie, you head out the door.

~—~

This day is just ridiculous. Hank is just ready to get out of this hell hole and go to his girl, his world...his home. He lazily skims through the rest of his work and makes a beeline for the exit. Connor is already waiting beside the car. They get in and head home.

"You're noticeably happier, Lieutenant." said the android.

"Yeah well.."

"I don't understand. Why the sudden change of emotion?" Connor asked.

"Have you ever been in love, Connor?"

"I am not programmed to.." he is cut off by Hank.

"Don't give me that 'I'm not programmed to' bullshit. I know you better than that and what you're capable of."

"Well, no Lieutenant, I've never felt love."

"Yeah well, when you do, you'll understand what I'm going through." Hank said and left the conversation at that. The android sat there processing what Hank had just said.

~—~

You've made this damn place spotless! You weren't sure it was possible because of how it the house looked before but managed it somehow. You had Hank's present in your hands walking to the living room when a deep voice startled you.

"What's that, sweetheart?" His gruff voice asks, laughing at you jumping by the sound of him.

"Jesus, Hank! It's a present." You say handing it to him. Behind him, Connor takes Sumo outside leaving the two of you alone.

"For...?" He questions.

"Because I LOOOOVE you," you say reaching up and squeezing his face. He just grins and opens the gift. His eyes widen a bit as he stares at the picture of you and him that's in a beautiful, almost rustic looking, wood frame. On the frame there's the time and date that the photo was taken etched into it.

"It's not much but...", you start to say but you're cut off by his lips on yours. Neither of you say anything as he picks you up, lips still locked, and takes you both to the bedroom.

He places you on the bed softly and kicks the door shut. You've already started to remove your shirt but he says, "No, no, no, just relax, I'll do it."

He finishes unbuttoning your shirt, kissing your bare belly making his way up to your already exposed breasts. Latching onto one with his mouth, he teases the other with his fingers. Your hands grip into his hair as you stifle a moan. His mouth moves to the second mound but his hand travels down and slips underneath your pants. Your hips buck to his hand as he starts rubbing over your panties.

"Hank, clothes..", you breathe out, pulling at his fully clothed body. He does he deep chuckle that you've fallen in love with and starts removing his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He unbuttons your pants and throws them to the side. He starts to place kisses to your inner leg and makes his way up to your inner thigh. You're practically begging for him at this point, grabbing his head again.

You can feel his nose slide right up over your bundle of nerves making you shiver and moan in response. He takes the hem of your panties and slides them off of your body leaving you exposed to him. He places a light kiss to the bud and then fully latches on. Pushing your hips against his mouth, you moan and gasp for air. Taking two fingers he delves into you. The knot in you keeps building and building. He fingers and mouth working faster and hard until...

"Hank! Ugh, Hank...", you moan out loudly as he licks you clean.

As you come down from your climax, Hank removes his boxers and positions himself above you. He kisses you deeply and you return the kiss with the same passion.

"You ready, babygirl?" He groans, positioning at your entrance.

"Please...", you rasp out.

With your response he fills you up completely. Nothing else exists in the world, it's just you two. Your legs wrap around his frame as you cling to him. He starts to move slowly and you start to move you hips in time with his. He's grunting and groaning in your ear until he leans down to capture your lips as he starts to pick up pace. You break apart for air as he angles your hips up and he continues his thrusts, hitting just the right spot within you. You start to whimper uncontrollably as he goes faster.

"Ah, Hank, I'm..", you force out.

"I know..I know..just let go, darling." He moans.

He voice was enough to send you over as you climax hard around him. You clench on him for dear life. He follows with his own release, moaning in your ear, "ugh, y/n, I love you. I love you so much.."

Leaning down capturing your lips again, you both come down from your high.

"I love you too, Hank." You say sincerely.

He then goes to pull out and roll off you but you stop him.

"Wait, just..stay like this for a minute. I like to feel you."

"Alright but I don't want to crush you." He says and turns you both so that you're laying on top of him instead. You lay there for a little while just feeling and being with each other until you grow uncomfortable and lay by his side. He wraps his arms around you, one around your waist and the other under your head as a pillow. You nuzzle closer to his chest, loving the feel of his soft hair.

"I assume you liked you gift then?" You laugh out.

"It's beautiful, darling, thank you. So is the house, which I did notice. I love it and I love you...so much." He sounds like he's close to tears.

"I love you too, Hank," you lean up and kiss by his eye, then down to his nose, and finally meeting his lips.

It doesn't take long for you to drift off to sleep leaving Hank to stare at your sleeping frame. In this moment he realizes that he's finally, genuinely happy. You're the person he's going to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
